Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by Edwards Girls
Summary: As Bella and Edward explore their relationship, Bella finds she needs to make a decision to get her own way...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, They are the creation of Stephanie Meyer

Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

Chapter 1

As I looked out the window after I got out of bed the usual Forks weather could not spoil my mood. As I watched the dark covered clouds roll over the tree covered mountains, my mind flickered to the possibilities that lay ahead.

It had been three days, three very long days since Edward had left on his hunting trip with Emmett. He usually hunted in the forest surrounding Forks but Emmett being Emmet had been on his case about going further out into the dark wilderness and hunting some "real food" something with a bit more of a challenge. As I had once learnt Emmett's favourite food supply is Grizzly Bear, while Edward preferred Mountain Lion, and they are a lot easier to come by away from Forks. Edward had finally cracked and finally given into Emmett's whinging purely to get some piece and quiet as it had become apparent Emmett was not going to take no for an answer after poking his head through my window late one night and telling Edward he was going to be around 24/7 until he agreed to go, which meant we would have no time to ourselves and that was not ok with either of us!

So Edward had left, but before he departed he had pulled me close and kissed down my neck tenderly and slowly whispering as he went "we will spend the entire day doing whatever you please when I get back". The thoughts alone sent shivers down my spine and I felt the colour and heat rise in my face. I had the feeling I would not get exactly what I wanted as I knew Edwards thoughts on the subject.

Suddenly there was a loud crash down in the kitchen. I rushed downstairs as fast as I could without losing my balance and falling flat on my face. When I reached the doorway I found Charlie on the floor cursing to him self cleaning up a plate that was on pieces on the floor. "What are you doing" I asked, Charlie looked up at me with a coy look on his face "I was cooking you breakfast to give you a break, your always cooking for me and I thought I would do the looking after for a change". I bit back a laugh as I looked around the kitchen at the mess. I started to move to help Charlie with the cleaning but he shooed me away "No go watch T.V I'll clean up". I instantly thought wow something is really up here but I obeyed and started to move toward the lounge when there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that Bells" Charlie called from the laundry while getting the broom "I'm still in my P.J's I'm not answering the door looking like this" I grumbled "Just get it" he yelled back. There was another impatient knock as I walked down the hall "I'm coming" I yelled back as I reached the door.

As I opened the door my heart stopped and all the air escaped my lungs I knew I had to breathe but my brain just wouldn't register. Standing there was the most angelic creature I had ever seen in my life. Standing in my doorway with tight denim jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a black leather jacket was my Edward.

My heart suddenly remembered how to beat again, but it was a lot faster than normal, my eyes widened and my jaw nearly hit the floor as my eyes swept over the look of this boy. I looked back up at his face and suddenly blushed as he was looking me up and down with his crooked grin lighting up his face. "Oh! Don't look at me!" I gasped trying to cover myself with my arms and hands. I stood there blushing with him just grinning when Charlie walked down the hall. "Who is it Bells?" when called it broke out trance like state and I turned and fled tripping up the stairs to my bedroom.

I could hear them laughing and talking at the bottom of the stairs as I frantically dug through my cupboard for some clothes. "Charlie you should have seen her face" Edward laughed "she nearly knocked me over!" Charlie laughed back. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I was crumpled from head to toe, and my hair was sticking out all over the place…..Oh no was it??....dried drool on the side of my cheek! I washed my face and tried to fix my hair, I could still hear laughter as I reached for my toothbrush. Feeling mortified I walked slowly back to my bedroom only to find him sitting comfortably on my bed.

He looked at me the laughter still in his gorgeous amber eyes, "yeah go ahead and laugh, it's alright for you looking perfect all the time, it takes effort for us humans to actually look half decent you know" I watched as he bit back a laugh yet again at my expense I tried to look angry but I was melting fast. He sensed that this was the time to strike and was at my side in a second.

As I took a breath his sweet scent filled my lungs. My façade was faltering and I was starting to melt, he used this to his advantage tilting my head up so my eyes met his. "I missed you so much my love" he whispered and caught my lips in a soft & sweet yet passionate kiss

Once we finally parted which was much too soon for my liking I looked up and watched the cheeky grin cross his face, he knew he was off the hook. "I hate it when you do that" I said trying to sound irritated "do what?" he replied in an innocent voice the smile never fading from his face. He cupped my face with his hands, they felt so cool against my flushed skin and looked into my eyes with such desire I instantly felt my stomach do a triple flip.

He brought my face closer to him, closer until he parted my trembling lips with his tongue, the kiss felt so intense one again I forgot how to breath. His hands moved down my back and pulled me in closer never pausing in this toe curling, heart stopping kiss.

"Going now Bella" Charlie called up the stairs, Edward quickly pulled away before I even knew what was happening. "Ok see you tonight" I called back feeling disappointed and upset at him for breaking the moment. He was sitting on the bed when I turned around after glaring at my bedroom door. He slowly removed his jacket, looking at me with sensual desire; a soft moan escaped my lips, causing him to glance down. Once he has gained his composure much to my dismay he looked back up at me.

"So: he said in his soft velvety voice "today is our day…what do you want to do?" He looked at me calmly while I tried to calm my inner desire so I could speak. "How was your hunting trip?" I asked, distracting myself. He looked up surprised "fine, completely uneventful" then his voice dropped lower "I missed you so much I didn't get any joy and Emmett eventually asked sorry begged me to stop talking about you" he patted the space next to him on the bed. I walked over and sat next to him and he pulled me close drinking in my scent. "You didn't answer my question Bella" he murmured into my hair. I looked up and faced him; he moved his strong hands to my back and pulled me in even closer. I had to remember to breathe so I could talk or I was sure my heart was going to bounce right out of my chest. "I want to spend the day here, just you and me, not moving from this bed..."

I held my breath as I waited for his protest.

**_Hope you enjoyed the story. This is our first effort at writing ans would love to hear what you think. If you would like to read more please review and we will keep writing :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of it characters. They are the creation of the brilliant Stephanie Meyer_**

Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

Chapter 2

He looked at me with smouldering black eyes pulled me closer and ran his cold fingertips down my spine, it felt delicious. The movement made me shiver and tremble at the same time... His eyes changed to a dark golden hazy colour as he looked at me. I blushed.I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking" he said his voice husky. I thought it would be better if I showed him, I pushed him back onto my pillows and removed my shirt, he gasped as I removed my bra. He reached up and stroked my chin with one marble finger, tracing down my neck, down my chest down the valley between my breasts, down my stomach to my navel, I was quivering from the coolness and the boldness of his touch, I looked down and saw my flesh was covered in goose bumps and my pink nipples had a soft glow and they were becoming hard.  
He placed a strong muscular arm behind my back and in one fluid movement pulled his shirt off and pulled me on top of him.....

He gently cupped my breasts with both hands and let out a growl, it wasn't an angry growl, it was a growl full of lust. Edward brought himself up and kissed my lips, I could taste his burning desire, it was so intense. I pulled away just a little to grab a breath of air and he took it as an invitation to start kissing my earlobes. It was y turn to moan as my hot skin met his cool lips, my heart thudding in my chest, my body was aching all over for him yearning for him. I felt him start to move back, but I wasn't going to let him stop or pull away, I gently fell down with him, lying completely on top of him, his ice cold naked top half cooling my burning skin.

I moved down running my tongue down his neck, chest, where I paused to flick y tongue over both his nipples, he tasted so good, he whimpered. I thought to myself 'Oh, so the big 'scary' vampire has a weakness?' I did it again as the desire from being able to do that to him and having his hands all over me was reaching very close to my peak levels. He tugged me back up, his eyes staring into mine before another mind numbing kiss. I forgot to breathe as I felt a movement at the top of my sweats, it felt like he was trying to untie them, I moved a little- without breaking the kiss to allow easier access. Once he noticed I had done that he moaned louder and kissed me harder and pressed against me, it was the first time I'd noticed the tightness in his pants. I reached my hand towards his jeans button, snaking and caressing every piece of sculpted marble like skin I came in contact with until I reached the top button. He gently, but surely hugged me and flipped me onto my back the second I'd managed to get it undone, "oh....why?" I grumbled, "OH, MY!!" I exclaimed as he ripped my sweats clean off me.

Edward looked down at y almost naked body with such pleasure, desire and love, I became suddenly self-conscious. He tilted his head to the side and gave me a sexy crooked smile, I melted, which wiped any negative feelings immediately. He continued to look at me in that way while he unzipped his pants.

He didn't take them off and I realised with a giggle, is he teasing me on purpose? Edward bent down and kissed me gently on the ankle distracting me from my thoughts and causing another rush of passion to run through my veins. His kisses made they're way up my legs to my knees, he paused to look up at me, I suddenly realised I was breathing really heavy and every time he kissed my skin I moaned with pleasure. He started to work his way up my thigh, causing rippling sensations all over my body and waves of passion that were so intense and delicious they were taking me over. I knew if I didn't have him right now I would explode!!  
He suddenly lifted his head and backed away. "No, don't you dare stop, not now, not like this!!!" I hissed at him. I could feel the tears well up as he did up his pants and walked over to retrieve his shirt, I'd never felt rejected so badly before in my life.  
I sat up.

And with tears running down my face I yelled at him.

"You weren't loosing control, you didn't hurt me. Why are you doing this? All I want is one day with you, I just want to give myself completely to you and you do all that and then reject me without a word? I'm not some play thing that you can just work up like that!!" I flopped back down turned around and started sobbing into the pillow.

'How could he just do this to me?' I kept thinking over and over. 'How can he just switch himself off like that?' I sobbed harder, then I realised I was in the room alone, I lifted my head just as I heard the front door slam. I sprinted to the window, just in time to watch the silver Volvo drive off.

I just melted onto the floor sobbing again, he hadn't' even said goodbye, I racked my brain thinking over everything we'd done trying to see just exactly what I'd done wrong... I couldn't think of anything..... That was when I made my decision....

**_Hope you enjoyed it, this is our first attempt at fan fiction :). Please rewiew with any tips or comments you may have. If you like it let us know and we will keep writing :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of the characters, They are the creation of Stephanie Meyer

Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

Chapter 3

Tonight was the night, I could feel it and I know deep down he wouldn't or couldn't say no to me not again not with what I had planned I wouldn't let him.

His scent was still strong in the room as I stood up and tried to find what was left of my clothes. I saw something black on the floor, it started ringing. Curious I walked over and picked it up, it was his jacket, the ringing was coming from the phone in his pocket.

I instantly recognised the number and took a breath to steady myself before I answered. "Hi Alice" I said flatly "so he got my message then  
?" she asked panic in her voice. I suddenly realised, maybe this wasn't about me. Still, he didn't need to leave like that, tuning back in I noticed Alice was talking in a rush.

" I'm so sorry I realise this wasn't this wasn't the best time" I blushed " but we've had an emergency, Victoria has been spotted near your mothers, I'm sorry Bella I never thought he would leave like that…"

I started to cry again, for a few reasons, the fact I felt so silly for reacting the way I did, for my mother being in danger and just because I was still upset. "Is everything alright" I asked through my tears. "it will be replied Alice "the others have left to go make sure that your mother is safe, hopefully they wont be gone long, but I know everything is going to be alright. So I'm on looking after Bella duty and we are going to have so much fun…!"

I sighed and got off the phone. It was time for a shower and something to eat.

Alice and I had been having a girl talk a few hours ago and I had told her about my thoughts on Edward and I and the issues I was having with our physical relationship…or lack there of. A bright smile lit up her face during our conversation. "I think I may have a way to help that problem but you will have to trust me"

It always worried me when Alice had this smile; it meant she was up to something. Going against my better judgement I agreed. At this point I would do anything to have Edward completely, imagining his muscled body pressed up against my own, his lips moving slowly down my body. The heat that suddenly hit me was intense I inhaled sharply, Ok stopping these thoughts right now otherwise I would not be able to concentrate on what Alice had planned.

"Get Charlie on the phone" Alice suddenly said. I looked at her with a confused look on my face, Alice sighed "We have the whole house to ourselves for the day and Charlie is going to Billy's tonight, we have a lot to do and no time to do it, Call Charlie and tell him I'm stealing you for the night for some much needed girl time" she finished her sentence with the same bright smile on her face.

I did as I was instructed, I called Charlie and explained our plan "So I will come and get my stuff and I will be back tomorrow night" I listened to his voice on the other end of the phone "Yes dad I will bring Alice with me" I said with a smile. Charlie had always loved Alice and had no problem with me staying with her "ok seeya soon, Bye dad" I hung up the phone and Alice grabbed me and pulled me out the door "c'mon lets go"

As we were pulling out of the driveway we turned the opposite way to my house. "Where are we going? After this long I would of thought you would know where I live" I said in a smart tone "I know exactly where you live but we aren't going there yet" she replied in the same smart tone. We sat in silence for a while watching the trees fly past on the side of the winding forest road, my mind running a million miles a minute about just what she was up to and where this field trip was taking me.

It seemed like no time had passed when we slowed down, as I was day dreaming again about what I wanted; I felt the car come to a halt which brought me out of my daze. We were parked outside a shop I had never seen before and Alice got out and instructed me to follow. "Where are we?" I asked, Alice didn't respond, she just kept walking. We entered a shop that was dimly lit with a luminous red glow about it. Along the back wall were racks of outfits and lingerie that in my wildest dreams I would never have think of wearing.

"Oh no!" I suddenly stopped my eyes widening. "Oh Yes" she replied "you agreed to trust me and now you have to, this will work I promise" I looked at her with a blank look. "C'mon" Alice moaned and dragged me over to the racks of clothes. She rummaged through the racks as if she knew exactly what she was looking for, then she stopped her eyes lighting up as she pulled out something black and blue that was covered in lace. "You have got to be kidding" I gasped as she held up the outfit "no I'm not kidding, this will work I've seen it" she said with a wicked grin that showed of her sparkling teeth. This comment sent chills down my spine. Alice's visions were always right once someone had made a decision and I had made the decision that I wanted Edward completely. I groaned "are you serious?" "Yes" she replied happily now c'mon I'll explain on the way we don't have much time".

She went to the register and paid for the garment, I was slightly relieved she had not made me try it on in the store but at the same time wondered how she could possibly know it would fit me. We walked out to the car Alice had a bounce in her step that she always had when she was excited. Once we had pulled back onto the road I turned to her "Ok what is going on? What have you seen?" she glanced at me and wiggled her eyebrows "I've seen that my plan is going to work" she replied simply. I rolled my eyes "That doesn't give me much to go on you know, what is this plan you have concocted?" she sighed and smiled "When we get back I want you to go straight up to the bathroom, we are going to make you look like more of a goddess than you ever have before, When Edward gets home just the sight of you will take his breath away, we then tell him we are going out and leave. That will cause him to think about you and what happened earlier today and with the way you will look and how he is feels will drive him crazy" Alice finished with a laugh. "But we have nowhere to go" I said flatly "sure we do we can go to your place, Charlie is not going to be there and we can watch a movie or something, once he has had enough time to ponder I will head home while you wait there, and he will be here in a flash when he realises you will be waiting on your own." Watching Alice's excitement talk about her plan defiantly had me wondering and though I seriously had my doubts in this working I knew Alice would do everything in her power to make my wish come true.

**_Hope you enjoyed the story. This is our first effort at writing and would love to hear what you think. If you would like to read more please review and we will keep writing :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

Chapter 4

After what happened earlier on today and with Alice's plan circulation around my head a smile started tugging at the sides of my mouth, imagining his expression when he sees me wearing the outfit I had in my hands. Having the power to tease him to the point of losing control then walking away and leaving to deal with his heated and excited state alone caused an evil grin to grow on my face. I let out a giggle and Alice glanced at me a curious look on her face "what's so funny?" she asked my grin widened as I replied "paybacks a bitch" recognition dawned on her face as she realised what I meant "your evil……I LOVE IT!!!" we both laughed as we pulled into my driveway.

We walked through the door both still laughing. Charlie was sitting in his chair in the lounge watching the game; he turned when he heard us coming through the door. "Charlie!" Alice squealed in delight and skipped across the room into Charlies open arms "Hi Alice!" Charlie beamed. Charlie had come to think of Alice as a second daughter and always loved her coming over. I stood there for a minute watching them banter smiling and shaking my head. "Finish early today dad?" I asked trying to get his attention "Oh hey bells! Sorry, yea everything was quiet and under control at the station so I decided to come home to watch the game before I headed out to Billy's" he smiled. I shook my head "you and your sports dad honestly" I rolled my eyes he just looked at me and poked his tongue out at me then went back to talking to Alice.

I headed upstairs to my room to get my stuff organised, Alice came through as I was packing and sat down on the bed. As I was going through the drawers a thought suddenly dawned on me "Alice" I asked her sheepishly "what am I going to be wearing over this little outfit you've purchased? I have nothing even remotely classed as 'sexy'" I said in a sarcastic tone "this plan isn't going to work!" Alice rolled her eyes at me "Didn't I tell you that you needed to trust me and leave everything up to me?" I nodded "yea but" "no buts" Alice cut me off "this will work" she smiled "and don't think for a second you will be wearing that" she teased as I pulled on my lose fitting jeans and a blue sweater. "its fine until we get back to my place but then you are mine to play with" I sighed Alice had always wanted to play 'dress ups' with me as her model now that she has her chance she was going to take full advantage of it.

"C'mon" Alice whined as I finished getting ready "we don't have long left, your mother is fine and Victoria is nowhere to be seen so they have decided to come back here" I felt relief wash over me as the words left her mouth, my mum was ok thinking this made me relax more and I could actually concentrate on Alice's plan. "ok lets go" I said with Alice basically dragging me out the door "bye dad" I yelled "seeya girls have fun!" he called back I could here the laughter in his voice, he obviously found the sight of Alice pulling me out the door very amusing.

Alice opened the car door and practically threw me into the passenger seat, damn her vampire strength, she was next to me in a flash and we were on the road again before I could blink. "we have about 2 hours before they get back so I want you to go straight upstairs to my bathroom and have a shower, wash your hair and please relax" she said with a smile, she must have sensed I was highly strung with everything that had happened today.

As we pulled into the driveway and walked into the house I instantly felt calm I was as comfortable he as I do if I was at home. I followed Alice upstairs the huge marble bathroom that connected to her bedroom. She darted out and quickly returned with a large towel and a fluffy white bathrobe "enjoy your shower, when you are done put on your new outfit and come out" she said with a cheeky grin on her face and left the room. I turned on the water, steam slowly filled the bathroom as I undressed and stepped under the running water. As soon as the hot water ran over me I felt my body starting to relax. I leant against the tiled wall of the shower; the coolness against my back mixed with the hot water was a very calming feeling. I opened my shampoo and caught the scent of strawberry as I massaged it through my hair. I rinsed my hair and decided I had better get out and face the horror that is dress-ups

I shut off the water and dried myself off eyeing off the bag with me 'new attire' inside once I dried myself off I reached for the bag. I pulled out the corset two piece and studied it, looking at it closer it was really quite beautiful. The corset top was a baby blue satin with blue ribbon running up both the front and back with black lace lining the bottom the panties were of the same design with black lace all the way around the edges and a black ribbon bow on the front. I took a breath and put the outfit on struggling with the top slightly and managed to get myself tangled. Once I finally sorted myself out and had the outfit on I put the dressing gown on and walked out into the bedroom refusing to look in the mirror to see just how ridiculous I looked.

Alice smiled as I walked out "feeling better?" she asked "well I did until I thought about what I would be wearing" I smirked at her shocked face but she quickly re gained herself "sit" she said and pointed to a chair in front of her vanity. I saluted her and walked over to the chair the table was covered in so many products and bottles I didn't know what even half of them were used for. Alice looked at my reflection and saw my reflection " you're worried…Why?" she asked " this just isn't something I would normally do, I mean what if he doesn't like it, what if it doesn't make a difference and he doesn't come to find me?" I said flatly "then all of this would have been for nothing". Alice starred at me "is this what you're worried about? Him not liking it" she asked shock in her voice, I nodded "Bella do you know how I was able to pick out your outfit with no problems? How I know you will be wearing that dress" she pointed to a garment bag on the bed as she spoke "how I know exactly what to do and exactly how it ends?" I blushed "because I've seen it he is determined to make everything up to you for the way he acted this morning but this will just make it all the more passionate and fulfilling" she finished her eyes sparkling with satisfaction. "Alright fine" I finally surrendered to her "lets just do this" I finished and Alice grinned the widest grin I had ever seen.

After an hour and a half of Alice frolicking around me putting product after product on my hair and face I was scared to see my reflection thinking I may look like a clown. As Alice finished spraying a delicious smelling substance in my hair she jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands. "Oh my god you look absolutely breathtaking" she smiled with glee "now quick, we have 10 minutes till he gets here go and get dressed and don't cheat by looking in the mirror till your completely ready" she said.

I walked over to the bag on the bed and unzipped the protective covering, inside was the most stunning dress I had ever seen. "I can't wear this Alice, what if something happens to it?" I gasped "don't be silly" Alice replied "think of it as my gift to you, besides I have plenty of others and this one was made for you" she smiled "now lose the robe missy I wanna see the corset" I paled and she laughed "Bella c'mon I have seen you in less that that remember" I blushed and she laughed again. I pulled off my gown slowly revealing the black lace corset set underneath. "Rawr! Damn girl you look hot!" Alice mocked and wolf whistled at me; I blushed and threw a pillow at her we both laughed.

"Now the dress" she said as she came over to help me I pulled the dress out of the bag and stepped into it, The silk felt so soft against my skin. Alice tied the thin halter straps around my neck "perfect" she whispered "put these on then you can look" she said as she handed me a shoe box. I sat down on the bed and opened the box, inside were a pair of high silver heels "Alice I cant wear these knowing my luck ill stack it down the stairs" she gave me her puppy dog eyes "C'mon Bella please" I rolled my eyes and slipped on the shoes and tied them above my ankles. "Ok now you can look" she said as she pulled me over to the full length mirror on her wardrobe. I gasped I didn't recognise my own reflection. The girl standing there was gorgeous wearing a baby blue satin dress, it was a halter with thin ribbon straps and the chiffon sash reached from one thin strap across her body to the opposite hip, the skirt part of the dress flowed from her hips and had the appearance of being ripped. Her face was pale with dark smoky eyes and a lovely red on her lips, her dark curls were so sleek and shiny she looked like a doll. "I can't believe it" I stammered "well believe it" Alice said coming and hugging me "I told you to trust me" she giggled as I hugged her back. Suddenly we heard the front door shut and voices echoing up the stairs. I looked at Alice who was also dressed to perfection in a stunning emerald green dress, "lets go she giggled "oh well here goes nothing" I exhaled as I opened the door and walked out with baited breath.

_**Hey Guys, this is our first attempt at writing….PLEASE REVIEW, Love to hear what you think and if you like it we will write more**_


	5. Chapter 5

Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

Chapter 5

I walked down the stairs I heard a soft gasp, I looked to see Esme staring at me with wide eyes "Bella is that you?" I almost tripped down the last step as Alice danced down behind me. "Yes that's her don't I do amazing work?" Alice exclaimed "it's easy when you have such a beautiful canvas to work from" Esme replied, I blushed a deep crimson from my head to my toes.

"MMMM I smell human!" Emmett called jokingly as he walked through the door "Whoa!!" he stopped dead "Whoa!!" he just stood there gaping at me. Rosalie punched him in the arm and gave him evils "Get over it, she's just a human" she said. She turned to Esme as Emmett walked off shaking his head "Carlisle had to go to the hospital, said he'd be back later" she turned without a second glance and followed Emmett. Esme smiled at Alice and me and looked towards the door then walked past us up the stairs.

The door opened again, Edward stepped in his eyes locked straight into mine. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but he stopped, drinking me in with those eyes from head to toe, his jaw dropped to the floor as he took in every inch of my body. A soft growl full of passion escaped his lips as he tried but failed to gain composure. Sometime during this Alice had floated away in a direction I was unsure of. He tried again but all he could choke out was some muddled words "wow, sorry, this morning, whoa, grr, your mother, sorry, oohhhoowaaahhh:" I sashayed over pressing myself against him and put a finger on his lips "Shhh" I purred another soft growl escaped his lips. "I said shhh!" I growled at him, I was loving my new confidence watching him melt for a change.

He leaned in, in an attempt to kiss me; I turned my head and whispered a hot breathy "no" into his ear. This time he moaned louder and wrapped his arms around me and tried to pull me closer. I wriggled out of his grip making sure his hands slid down my back until he slowly and softly caressed my silken behind. His hands flew up trying to pull me in again as he let out a "yes" in a soft yet demanding way. Once again I turned my head and deliberately pressed my hot red lips against the hollow in his neck, He quivered. In one quick motion he grabbed my hand and spun me around towards the stairs "now I HAVE to make up for this morning" he squeaked as he tried to pull me up the stairs with him, I stood my ground "NO" he looked at me confused as I moved towards him again trying to look seductive as I ran my tongue across my top lip. He quivered again ant looked at me with pure lust and hunger emanating from him.

There was a cough from behind me startled I turned around, Alice was standing there arms folded tapping her foot. "Bella let's go we're going to be late" she smirked "Go! Go! Go where?" Edward almost shouted grabbing my hand almost desperately. "After this mornings little episode Alice and I decided a girls night out would be a good idea to help me feel better!' I giggled at him. Pain filled his face "Bella I'm sorry, where are you going?" he looked worried "never you mind" Alice said taking my other hand and tugged me towards the door. He gave my hand a quick squeeze then let it go, disappointment in his eyes "oh…..have a good time:" he shrugged as he walked up the stairs.

As soon as we were outside Alice and I burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh Bella!! That was perfect!! Now he is more determined than ever to make it up to you!!!" we climbed in the car. We pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. Alice was still chuckling to herself while she flicked radio stations, my guess was she was seeing all his decisions or something, or maybe she was still laughing at his reluctant walk up the stairs. She chose a song finally and I settled back into the seat and grinned proudly to myself picturing him pacing his bedroom floor all hyped and antsy.

After a while of amused silence Alice spoke "I told you I was right didn't I? However I wasn't expecting everyone else's reactions!" That set us back into the giggle fits as we pulled into the café. "Now" she said once we had calmed "time to drag it out" we flashed grins at each other then hopped out of the car. The ground was a little uneven at the doorway of the café and I wobbled ungracefully as we walked in. Everyone turned and Alice giggled again. We ordered our coffees and sat in a booth towards the back after Alice made me walk the long way around just to make sure everyone looked at me, I couldn't stop blushing.

The waitress brought us our coffees Alice's of course was just a prop, still she had ordered a triple shot espresso while I had a caramel macchiato. The warm liquid slid down my throat warming my whole body while Alice went over the plan. "Ok we'll leave him to stew for awhile and watch a movie at your place, them ill leave and go home right?" "Mmm sure…" I was distracted by the thoughts in my head of his hands all over my body "Bella?" Alice interrupted "you with me?" "Oh" more blushing "yes I'm here" Alice pushed her 'prop' towards me "looks like you'll be needing this….dont want you falling asleep now do we?" even more blushing, at this rate there wasn't going to be any blood left in my body it will all be in my cheeks.

Alice stood up, I grabbed the expresso and followed her out of the café, once again giggling like girls as we got into the time Alice didn't put any music on and we spent the drive to the video store gossiping about people and making plans fro the res of the summer. We decided on a generic chick flick and then made our way to my house. We pulled into my driveway, the house was dark and empty Alice confused me when she opened the boot and pulled out a large black bag. "What's in the bag?" I dared ask Alice flashed me a grin "Oh…just some props." We walked into the dark house "come on Alice just tell me" I grumbled "just wait and see" she answered "go set up the movie and no peeking!! Oh and don't mess up your hair!" she walked up the stairs without a sound.

Hmmmm I thought to myself. I walked into the kitchen and dug through the fridge for something edible. Balancing a plate of food in one hand I turned the TV on and inserted the DVD. Once the opening credits had ended my curiosity was starting to get the better of me and I stood up and made my way to the stairs. Alice was down there in a flash .

"I thought I told you no peeking!" she admonished I looked down at my feet and stared at the beautiful silver straps."Oh get over it, come on!" she yanked on my arm and practically dragged me up the stairs.

A warm glow was emulating from my room, the door was slightly ajar. Alice pushed open the door turned and walked down the stairs without a word. I stepped into my room. It no longer resembled my room. There were candles everywhere all different sizes blue and silver and a few white. She had rearrange the furniture so the bed was in the middle of the room and she had replaced my sheets and bed covers and pillowcases with very expensive looking blue and silver silk set. I took another look around my room looked more like a boudoir than a bedroom. I would have killed her if I wasn't so amazed by her work.

There was a giggle from the doorway, Alice beckoned me with one finger. "Come on, one last spruce up then I'm out of here!" "But we haven't even watched our movie yet!!" I said as I followed her to the bathroom. "He he!" she giggled again "Can you honestly tell me your going to be able to concentrate on the movie?" I shook my head "Besides, he's on a rampage right now to go find you and I want to get out of here before Jasper and Emmett have to try and chain him down!!" We looked at each other and laughed. She had finished her final primping and I turned to look at her." Everything is going according to plan, you have nothing to worry about" She hugged me and we walked back to my room. "Ok" she instructed "I'm going to leave now… make sure our waiting for him on the bed….have fun!!…oh" She called from the bottom of the stairs "Don't worry about it we can always get you more!!!" Her laughter could be heard like twinkling bells until I heard the door shut and the car start.

I looked around my room suddenly in a panic. What if he didn't come? What if it didn't work? Oh God what if Charlie came home?? Or what if he didn't enjoy it???

I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and used the time to calm down.

I heard a noise as I was putting down my toothbrush, so I walked out of the bathroom.

Arms scooped me up into a sensual embrace, there was cool breath on my neck followed quickly with tender kisses all over my neck and they moved up to my face. He pulled back and looked me up and down hungrily………..

**_Thanks for reading guys...Please please please Read and Review. This is our first attempt at writing so please tell us what you think and we will write more :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

Chapter 6

"Are you finished torturing me?" He whispered still staring at me.  
"Maybe, I guess it all depends" I whispered back  
"Depends on what?" He asked looking concerned  
"If you promise to never never do that to me ever again!!" I replied angrily.  
"I promise my sweet and sexy Bella." whispered Edward again  
I instantly began to melt and my heart started to beat faster.  
He pouted.  
"Will you ever forgive me?" He asked.  
My heart beat kicked up a notch. I'd never seen him pout before; it was different, almost as sexy as his crooked smile. I knew I was going to forgive him right there and then, but I wasn't going to let him know that not yet not until I had gotten my way, any way. I answered him,  
"Not sure yet, I will let you know"  
He embraced me again, I tried my hardest not to melt down onto the floor, not yet I thought.  
He moved back and made a motion towards my bedroom door, signaling me to follow him.  
"I'll be there in a moment" I said "I have something to do first"  
I walked back into the bathroom and closed the door leaning on it. 'Get yourself together, this is what you want, you can do this' I reassured myself. I took one more look in the mirror and took a deep breath in, opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom door…  
I opened the door and walked in, he was sitting on my bed with an amused smile on his face,  
"Did you do all this or was this Alice's doing?"  
"It was all Alice" I smirked  
He laughed, I nearly died it was like an aphrodisiac it made me feel hot and tremble all over but I needed to get back in control. He was looking at me with concern.  
"Before you ask I'm fine." I said once I'd calmed down enough to sound convincing.  
He stood up and walked over towards me and tried to pick me up. "No" I said "Sit please" I said pointing back at the bed.  
He growled but obeyed.  
Alice had given me some of her tips on the art of seduction I hadn't listened but now I wish I did. I had no idea what to do next.  
Edward was still sitting on my bed looking up at me expectantly and I started to get really nervous. He made a move to stand up.  
"No" I almost yelled "Stay there"  
He stood up anyway and walked over to me whilst removing his shirt, his sculptured marble like skin shimmered in the candlelight it was heavenly he had a smirk on his face and a lustful glint in his eye he moved like a cat about to pounce…  
He disappeared for a moment then reappeared at my side and nuzzled my neck. My heart started thudding in my chest I could feel the veins in my throat start to throb he made a noise deep in his throat and he licked the throbbing vein with a short swift movement of his tongue. A soft moan escaped my lips and I started to crumble, he stepped behind and placed his hand at the top of my zipper, I snapped back to reality.  
"No!" I called out of breath "Get back onto the bed now!"  
He just stood there and looked at me I started to get a little angry.  
"NOW!" I yelled this time.  
This time he looked a little shocked but he walked back towards the bed again and sat on the end. I moved closer to him but I made sure I was out of immediate arms reach, He looked interested and confused at the same time.  
" I have something to show you" I tried to purr and look sexy but all I felt was stupid.  
He finally spoke "Bella, I really don't think we should, have you thought about this?"  
"Hey, you promised me that we would do what I want to do and this is what I want to do, you wont loose control I know you wont and if you think about it you know you wont. Now be quiet!" I almost yelled at him again.  
He closed his mouth but continued to stare at me, I turned my back towards him and reached around to my back on the top of my zipper, it was still cold from where he had it before, I slightly struggled and I heard a movement on the bed but he stayed there.

I unzipped the dress and carefully un-knotted the halter strap and wriggled my hips from side to side allowing the soft silk and chiffon slide down my body revealing the back of the black and blue lace corset and the skimpiness of the underwear. A loud growl came from behind me and I heard movement again so I turned just in time to watch him remove his pants…  
I walked over to him and he took me in his arms and picked me up and placed me on the bed and started to kiss any available skin he could find, I was squirming with pleasure. His strong masculine hands were touching me all over, the coolness of his touch eased the fever of my burning skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. He moved his way up and down my body before reaching my lips where he paused to whisper " I love you " before kissing my lips with controlled passion but enough fire to make my stomach turn and my toes start to curl….  
He ran his fingers softly across the tops of my breasts which caused more goose bumps to appear, and he slowly started to kiss and softly nibble the tops of me ears, I couldn't help but moan and arch my back, this wasn't going exactly to how I'd planned it but I wasn't going to complain! I was surprised I could even still think! He paused and moved away from me, I wasn't going to have that! I grabbed him with both hands and pulled him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him straddling him. He tried to push me off but I pushed him back by crushing my lips onto his the noise that came from him was halfway between a growl and a moan and for a split second I worried that he was either angry or going to loose control, my mind was changed when I felt him moan again when I moved and breathed in his ear. I did it again and this time nibbled on his ear lobe, when I did that he grabbed my hips and pushed himself into me it was hard and urgent and he moaned "more, more" into the dim candlelit room.

That only spurred me on, I ran my tongue down his neck and then grazed my teeth across his perfect collarbone, his hands grabbed my buttocks and he pushed himself into me and a needy I need you now kind of way, I wasn't ready to give in just yet, I made my way back down towards his nipples once again as I knew what that would do to him. I was right he pulled my head up and started kissing me with barely controlled passion, and his hands moved up my back to my shoulders where he pushed me away.  
Instantly I began to feel angry and rejected but then I realised he was speaking.  
"Bella I need just one second to regain some control here"  
I stood up.  
He looked me up and down and moaned then let out a loud growl, reached for me and tore the corset into tiny pieces…………….

_**Hope you all enjoyed it!! Please please please review or story and let us know what you all think!! This is our first time writing so please review so we can write more**_


	7. Chapter 7

Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

Chapter 7

I looked around at the tiny scraps of lace floating to the floor, while I felt disappointed at the fact that he had just ruined something so beautiful and expensive I was pleased that he was finally letting go and letting me in. It was mesmerizing.  
I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye he had taken off his (boxers?) I wasn't sure and he was lying back down on the bed completely naked his whole body shone and candle light was bouncing off all of his body. He patted the bed beside him I had never seen him act so bold before. This surprised me but increased my desire for him.  
I walked slowly over to the bed and sat beside him.  
He tried to pull me into his arms but instead I straddled him again, there was only a scrap of material shielding us from going over the edge just yet.  
"Oh Bella, I love you "he moaned in seductive bedroom baritone.  
"I love you to Edward" I moaned back melting my body onto his cold skin.  
He started to kiss me, he ran his hands up my back over my shoulders down my collar bones down my chest I moved back oh I wanted him all over me, I didn't care that I was starting to feel cold, his hands felt amazing on my flushed skin my breathing was uneven and broken as his fingers explored my soft breasts , he wiggled me onto my side then draped my top leg over his hips and pressed himself in we both moaned this time our intensity grew and my need to have him was unbearable.

As if sensing my sudden urgent need for him or maybe because of his own growing desire he moved off the bed…

Panic and desire at his tall naked form filled my head.  
I stood up and walked over to him and as I made my way over to him I dropped the last of the lace to the floor…..  
He rushed over to me before I could make it all the way over to him, his naked body moving with such precision and grace; he lifted me up and pushed me against the wall.  
He looked deep in my eyes lifted my legs up around his hips and moaned a deep haunting moan.  
"This is your last chance to stop this." He said never pulling his eyes from mine. I shook my head.  
"Not stopping." I panted; "Need you now." was all I could manage.  
He nuzzled into my neck and started to nudge his way in, I parted my legs, it was bigger than I was expecting and ice cold which sent shivers all over my body.  
He was taking his time I could see the control on his face, I knew he was trying really hard not to hurt me, but I couldn't take it anymore.  
I placed my hands above my head.  
(He took my breasts into my mouth and started to quiver)  
I parted my legs further apart and placed them higher up on his hips.  
(He moaned and quivered even more)  
Then I pushed down to take him all inside of me.  
(He let out this loud growl and put his fist through the wall behind me)

I gasped at how deep he was and it how completely filled me and the shock of how cold it was, he sensed it immediately and moved with tender care the wall was warmer then him but I didn't care he was pushing me higher and deeper towards a wildness that id never felt before, I wasn't even aware if I was even breathing I could hear him in the distance his breath was fast mingled with moans and low growls he moved with fluidity and grace and with a controlled gentleness, I was loosing myself to the moment when I became aware the he was speaking.  
"Is this what heavens like? Wow Bella, my Bella (moan) I love you (growl) Why did we wait this long? (another moan)"  
I couldn't reply my mind was too lost in the moment and my strong love and desire for him.  
He moved. I snapped out of my moment and panic took hold, he wasn't going to leave now was he?  
He pulled me closer and while he was still inside me, he jumped, without harming me landed on the bed. There was a loud crack as three of the bed legs broke and he gently rolled me over so he was on top of me and stroked my face, kissing me and running his hands down my body.  
I arched my back and pressed him deeper inside of me once more, and my excitement grew to dazzling heights as he pressed back.  
The final leg on the bed broke and it was like we broke too, we became like animals. The ferocity in our love making was reaching fever pitch, I was clawing his back and throwing my head from side, his growls were shaking the thin walls of my bedroom, we were moving in perfect unison and that's when I noticed  
that I was starting to have my first orgasm.  
My toes curled my fingernails dug deep into his back my head flew back as the waves started intensifying I pushed myself into him rocking with each wave calling his name over and over louder and louder, then it completely took over my body I was shaking and screaming in orgasmic delight, I could half hear him growling out my name and moaning before he shuddered and shook and smashed his arm through my mattress and bed frame.

_**We know this is a shorter chapter but we wanted their moment to have its own :) Hoped you like our first attempt at writing please read and review and let us know**__**.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update guys we have had a hep of things going on but hopefully chapter 9 will be in the works shortly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed our story it's great to know what you all think!! Keep it up :)**__** ENJOY!!! **_

Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

Chapter 8

He stayed on top of me while I caught my breath, we were both trembling, when my breathing slowed he moved off me and laid beside me holding me cooling my skin, stroking my hair.

"Oh Bella" he murmured

"mmmm?" I asked

"I love you" was the reply

"I love you too Edward" I said back rolling out of his arms to stretch I noticed I had a few aches but I was too happy and satisfied to complain.

He rolled over and sat up. He looked around at the destruction in the room; he looked back panic etched on his face.

"Oh Bella your room" He said.

I sat up and looked around the room and my eyes focused on the hole in the wall.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. I had forgotten about that, oh and my bed… "Edward what am I going to do? Charlie will be home tomorrow!" I walked unsteadily around the room and started blowing on the candles.

"Hmm Bella maybe you should put a robe on" Edward replied calmly moving towards his own clothes.

"Oh no!" I yelled "You are not leaving me yet!"

"I'm not, please just do it" was the reply as he was heading out the door towards the stairs. I glowered at the door but obeyed I heard a knock at the door and I could hear hissed conversation.

Alice bounded in the door carrying something.

"Alice!" I hissed in anger "What are you doing here right now?"

Alice laughed "Why don't you go have a nice shower and freshen up, I will explain everything later."

By this stage I was too angry to argue or disobey I walked seething into the bath room and turned on the hot water, took off my robe and stepped into the shower.  
Ice cold arms embraced me and there were kisses all over the back of my neck, I started to calm down.

He started to talk to me "Alice is doing something; she seems to be in a bit of a rampage lately you know she has been yelling at me in my head all day?" I shook my head he continued while massaging soap into my aching body. "oh yes, all day basically telling me to shape up or ship out, she told me she was out for revenge for hurting you this morning, and I just shrugged it off but wow Bella I was so surprised and so turned on by the sight of you." He paused when he rubbed my shoulder he'd noticed I was pulling a face

.  
"What's wrong?" he asked

"My shoulder is a bit sore" I yawned

He turned off the water and wrapped both of us in towels.

"Food and bed." he said stubbornly I was too tried to argue.

We walked out of the bathroom to find the darkened house empty once again, but a lovely smell coming from the kitchen. We walked into the bedroom and he flipped on the light.  
It was like nothing had occurred there tonight, the wall was fixed, the bed looked replaced and the candles were gone, there was a bag and a few scraps of lace in a pile on the bed, on top of this was a note.

'I told you not to worry we'd get you more, I hoped you enjoyed yourself' it was in Alice's neat elegant hand writing.

I fell to the floor at Edward's feet tangling myself in the towel and filled the room with laughter. Edward chuckled and opened the bag; he looked in and chuckled louder as he pulled another corset out of the bag.

Still laughing we quickly dressed and started to make our way to the kitchen, I slipped on the top step and he caught me and carried me down the stairs to the kitchen, even though I was protesting rather loudly, he giggled and placed me softly on the kitchen chair. On the bench was some food all warm and ready to go, I don't remember actually tasting it I was too tired and too busy watching Edward watch me. When I'd finished he allowed me to walk to up the stairs and we climbed into bed were he wrapped the blankets around me and held me while I started to fall asleep…..

I woke in the morning to a note on my pillow and no Edward he had gone hunting and home to change; he'd be back later after Charlie got home. I floated to the shower and stood under the hot water for a long time reminiscing about last night.

By the time I got out Charlie was home, I could hear the T.V playing some sports channel. I walked into the kitchen and started to fix myself some breakfast, my muscles ached but it was what happens when you make love with a vampire I thought to myself. Charlie called out to me from the lounge room, "Did you have a good night?"

'Good' night was an understatement I thought to myself try amazing, unbelievable, incredible, amazing...

"Yes, Alice and I had a lot of fun" I answered him... well... it was the truth!

There was a knock at the door, at least today I was prepared and dressed and showered, I walked down the hall and answered it was, of course, Edward, smiling at me with his crooked grin. We walked into the kitchen after he had said hello to Charlie and as soon as we were in there alone he was kissing me and hugging me and making me giggle as he was trying to check my body for breaks and bruises, I pushed him away laughing at his sudden silliness.  
"Human here, must eat!" I said between giggles and kisses.

He backed off over to the other side of the kitchen so I could finish my food. The second I was done he ran back to my side and tried to resume his kissing and checking.

"Ok" I whispered "We need to get out of here before Charlie walks in."

He looked up in the direction of my bedroom.

"No!" I giggled.

"Ok OK" Was the reply.

"We can go to my house. Besides all I am starting to hear is Alice begging to hear all the gossip, I don't know why, she saw all this coming anyway."

I ran up the stairs to get my purse and a warm jacket and brush my teeth. Charlie had cornered Edward in the lounge room they were talking about something sporty, but he came to my side as soon as I walked in.

"Say hello to your father for me." Charlie said before turning back to the T.V. We ran out the door and ran out the car, the second we were out of the drive way he was running an ice cold hand up my leg, I pictured his hands all over my body like they were last night and I squirmed in my seat. I couldn't believe myself I wanted him again!

Edward let out a chuckle and placed both hands back on the wheel. I groaned, he really was a monster wasn't he?

He kept his hands to himself for the rest of the drive to his house and by the time we were pulling into the drive way I could hear him chuckling quietly to himself, it made me wonder what he was thinking.

I realised as we pulled up in front of the house, and I went to open the door, Alice was at my side door throwing it open and pulling me out of the car talking a mile a minute.

"Well was I right or was I right?? God I love it when I'm right!! Soooo how was it?? How did that beautiful corset get ripped to shreds… wait don't answer that I can only imagine but still deeeetails!!" She said bouncing from foot to foot like an excited kid at Christmas, where did she get all that energy from?

I stuttered trying to answer as we walked into the house as we walked through the door I heard Emmett laughing so loud he was making the walls shake. He walked past me with a wide grin on his face that lit up his eyes and nudged me in the side wiggling his eyebrows as he sauntered through the door another bout of laughter filling the air, Rosalie followed closely behind him and muttered something along the lines of "wow she is still alive now that's surprising."  
I tried not to pay any attention to her and I followed Alice into the lounge room Edward called to me.

"Going up to my room I'll see you soon."

I tired to slip away and follow Edward but I was grabbed by 2 petite hands and launched onto the couch "and where to you think your going"

I looked up to see my pixie best friend standing in front of me tapping her stylish heel clad foot.

"You aren't leaving till I get answers" a devilish smile crossed her lips. "besides the sooner you dish the sooner you can get upstairs and enjoy my half naked brother coz trust me he is defiantly waiting for you" she finished with a giggle.

I blushed as I felt my body heat up and I had to re arrange the way I was seated as images of last night flashed through my head and I knew I wanted him again and I wanted him now.

I sighed "Alright Alice what do you want to know?"

She paced back and forth with a slight skip in her step tapping her finger against her chin, as she went; I instantly regretted giving her the chance to interrogate me.

As I braced myself for it, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked up towards the staircase stamping her foot she yelled "THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU CANT DO THAT I HAVENT HAD ANY FUN YET!!!" suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs panicking I looked at Alice who had a sulky look on her face she sighed "Just Go!" as she slumped onto the couch.

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to Edwards's room where the crash came from and nearly ran into the door with the force I was going.

I opened it, standing there in the room was Edward surrounded by scattered books that had hit the floor His toned muscular body shimmering in the afternoon sun.

The shelf had been moved to the other side of his room, "what on earth are you doing?" I asked "nothing" he said with smirk "just rearranging" as he pulled me into is strong arms and closed the door behind us.

_**Please let us know what you all think we love getting reviews encourages us to write more.**_


End file.
